


Simply in Love

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding dance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had agreed to let Nico pick out their first dance to surprise him. Why, he didn't know. But as soon as he heard those familiar chords starting it off he fell in love with Nico all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Today marks a year since i've officially been on Archive of Our Own, and to celebrate I'm posting a few things!

It was June twenty first, the day of Nico and Will’s wedding. The vows had been said, the rings exchanged, now all that was left to do, was to dance and eat. Nico had insisted on picking out the first song to surprise Will. Why Will had agreed at the time, he had no idea.

Nico had probably ‘distracted’ him. He was now nervous that it would be something either hardcore, inappropriate, or both. Basically he was scared that everyone at their wedding would hate them for Nico’s song choice.

Will grabbed an ecstatic Nico’s Hand and led him to the dance floor. The DJ announced that it was their first dance, and all eyes turned to them as their song started playing.

_when your legs don’t work like they used to before_   
_and i can’t sweep you off of your feet_   
_will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_   
_will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

Will turned to nico immediately recognizing the song. It was their first song. They had gone on their fifth date, and they were still in that clumsy stage. Will had stuttered out to Nico “D-do you want to dance?” and for some lucky reason, Nico had accepted.

They had danced so close. They looked into each other’s eyes and that was the moment that will knew he wanted to marry the boy standing in front of him. They had been so young. That was nearly 8 years ago, yet their love had lasted. There wasn’t really much of a ‘honeymoon period’ with them. They went straight into the deep stuff. They went from friends to lovers and that’s really why their love lasted in his opinion

_cause darling i will be loving you til we’re seventy_   
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_   
_I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_maybe just the touch of a hand_   
_I'll just fall in love with you every single day_   
_And I just want to tell you that I'm_

Nico spun Will in an extravagant way. they had been taking ballroom dancing for the past few weeks. They weren’t any good but still, if they tried hard enough they could be halfway decent. Will swears he has a broken toe from one of those lessons. Nico definitely wasn’t light on his feet.

 

In fact he tended to step on Will’s feet approximately every 0.5 seconds that they were dancing. But looking now at the love of his life, dancing with him at their dream wedding, he thought that the lessons were worth it. They didn’t’ learn anything, but it was an excuse to spend a shit ton of time practicing together. They practiced to fast songs, jazz, hip hop, anything to try and get it down. Nothing worked.

_So honey now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

 

Nico looked so perfect in his tux. It was black--of course-- but he had a white tie that mirrored Will’s white tux with a black tie. He wasn’t giving off an aura of death like he usually did. Today he was happy. It wasn’t like he was usually unhappy, it was just that he was never this purely happy. It made will borderline gleeful to see Nico like this.

Nico probably thought that Will was no more happy than usual, but inside his mind he was skipping through rainbow fields. He felt like his heart had been taken from his chest and lifted to the sky. He was so happy. He didn’t get how a person could be this joyful, yet here he was.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_   
_And the crowds don't remember my name_   
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_   
_I know you will still love me the same_

He leaned forward and put Nico into a dip. He just loved this boy--man-- so much. They had really grown up together. Maybe that’s what made them such a great couple. They were still forming their worldview when they met. Well, will was anyways. They were able to grow and learn together. Best of all, they were friends, and friends in love were unbreakable.

They were the least likely couple though. Sunshine and death, light and dark, the sun and the moon. It was so rare that a couple like them worked out. They were the rarest of memes. Nico was the pepe to his doge. They were like peanut butter and jelly. Meme and tumblr. smol and tol.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_   
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_   
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_   
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_   
_Hoping that you'll understand_

 

They were eternal. Or it felt like it anyways when they were in each other’s arms. They were night, they were day. They were simply in love.


End file.
